spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Marsh
Stan Marsh is a warrior from the Drow Elves and is one of the six playable partners in South Park: The Stick of Truth. Appearance Stan dons a studded blue helmet with red feathers coming from the top (mimicking the red puff-ball of his original hat). He wears grey-white bands around his wrists and a brown belt over a sleeveless brown shirt and blue pants. In battle he is shown wielding his personal sword (simply named Stan's Sword). Quests Given *The She-Ogre Prominence *Nonconformist - He along with Kyle tell you to join them instead of Cartman. *Attack the School - Helps you in the attack if you side with the Drow Elves, is a boss if you side with the KKK. *Beat Up Clyde - Helps storm Clyde's Fortress. *Betrayal From Within - One of the buddies that fights with you in the final boss fight. *The She-Ogre - Asks for help getting his iPhone back from Shelly, fights her with you. Ally Stan becomes an available ally during the quest "Recruit the Goth Kids". Outside of battle, he can call upon Sparky to pee on electric things to short them out or make puddles of water larger. In battle, many of his attacks can hit multiple targets with a lot of force, and can rend Armor from foes. He has a decent HP pool and can dish out a lot of damage, even without speial attacks. In the end, Stan is a great buddy for those who don't like spending PP to do a lot of damage and great for those wanting to inflict damage to multiple foes. His only weakness is that he has hardly any defensive abilities, if any. Gallery Stan Card.jpg|Character Card Stan.jpg Kyle Elf Throne.jpg 3e959fcb8f337222faa7eb9b4c97d049.jpg 39a85b2a550967d0c8ed0452768d80d6.jpg 2014-03-15 00109.jpg|"This ends here, new kid!" Stan friend icon.jpg|Stan Facebook Profile Stan Elven kingdom.jpg|Stan at the Elven Kingdom, giving the player his side quest. Stan Jimmy ginger hall monitor.jpg|Stan and Jimmy with a ginger hall monitor exposed to the green goo. Stan the she ogre-1.jpg|Stan friending the New Kid after completion of "The She-Ogre". Sparky and Stan.jpg|Stan with Sparky, fighting the New Kid during "Attack the School". Stan Cartman Kyle clydes laptop.jpg|Stan with Kyle and Cartman, watching Clyde's video. Stan beat up clyde.jpg|Stan scaling Clyde's fortress during "Beat Up Clyde". Stan betrayal from within.jpg|Stan and Kyle during "Betrayal from Within". Role (SPOILERS!) Stan is not present until about halfway through the game, when you are brought to the Elven Kingdom. He has a relatively minor role in the story, despite being a main character in the show. He is either a boss or a buddy when you attack the school, and helps to attack Clyde's Fortress. He also helps in the final boss fight. Trivia *In all the ads and promotional artwork Stan is labeled as a Warrior, but in the game he is only referred as a Ranger. *In addition, Stan is shown in ads and promotional artwork wielding a simple wooden sword, but in-game he wields his personal sword. Category:Characters Category:Drow Elves Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Buddies Category:Enemies Category:Friendable Characters Category:Quest Givers Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker